1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an accumulator unit and a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices require a battery or a rechargeable accumulator for the power supply. In that respect, both devices in which the accumulators have to be removed from the electronic device to be recharged and also electronic devices in which the accumulator unit is provided fixedly in the device and the accumulator is charged in the installed condition are known.